12 Elements of Virtue in Equestria
, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle The Pillars of Old Equestria: Somnumbula, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus and Star-Swirl the Bearded Others: Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst]] An original song written for My Little Pony by Kimberly Jordan Vocal cast * Rebecca Shoichet as Twilight Sparkle * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Ian Hanlin as Sunburst * Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie Pie * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy * Kazumi Evans as Rarity * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Cathy Weseluck as Spike * Murry Peeters as Somnumbula * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane Lyrics Sparkle :All my life, I wanted to see Star-Swirl the Bearded alive :They thought that he was clever, but he just learned one mistake Glimmer :We helped her crack the code of the old Ponish mode :And there is a promise I swear you will not break Sunburst :With Twilight and Star-Swirl, there are 12 Elements :Here in Equestria for you & Starlight :Magic is one which is kind of fun :And sorcery is two Pie :So I went to the town of Somnambula more than once, you see :And there I met this pegasus who finally met me :I'm wearing my Necklace of Laughter while she has hope inside :When we hold each other's hooves, we share the same pride Fluttershy :Ever since Zecora fell into the swamp :I was determined to find a new way :To make her feel better and I met Cattail :And now, Mage Meadowbrook is with me today Rarity :I came to the garden to restore its beauty :Which Mistmane has long ago sacrificed :She also appeared to me for this grand duty :Kindness, generosity, healing and beauty are all nice Applejack :With my help, I saved a school of archaeologists :From a boulder as words of honesty :And then I met a big stallion named Rockhoof :He shares the same strength with me, I bet your spirit free Dash :As I helped Spike win the dragon race :We earned the shield that Flash Magnus used to own Spike :Now there are two more elements I can remember :Loyalty and bravery, they prove that we are not alone All :This group has been extended :As it is intended :We all have 12 elements in Equestria Pinkie Pie: Ready, everypony? Others: Let's count! Glimmer One Pie Laughter & Sunburst Two Somnambula Hope Sunburst & Spike Three Fluttershy Kindness Starlight, Sunburst & Spike Four Meadowbrook Healing Fluttershy, Starlight, Sunburst & Spike 'Five 'Rarity Generosity Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight, Sunburst & Spike 'Six 'Mistmane Beauty Somnambula, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight, Sunburst & Spike 'Seven 'Applejack Honesty Somnambula, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight, Sunburst & Spike 'Eight 'Rockhoof Strength Somnambula, Fluttershy, Meadowbrook, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight, Sunburst & Spike 'Nine 'Dash Loyalty Somnambula, Fluttershy, Meadowbrook, Rarity, Applejack, RD, Starlight, Sunburst & Spike Ten Magnus Bravery Somnambula, Fluttershy, MM, Rarity, Mistmane, Applejack, RD, SG, Sunburst & Spike 'Eleven 'Sparkle Magic 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Somnambula, Meadowbrook & Mistmane Twelve the Bearded Sorcery 6 :It takes 6 of us and all those 6 pillars :To be 12 in total, we are one, you see Somnambula So I have the blindfold Meadowbrook My mask is like a bird Mistmane This flower of mine is pretty as you heard Rockhoof Here is my shovel Magnus And this is my shield the Bearded Makes me remember the good times we yield Pillars We planted our seeds All :And then grew big the Tree of Harmony Fluttershy So Twilight had just finished the unfinished spell Dash After fixing us five Rarity She saw Princess Celestia and they're both alive Applejack We attended her coronation Pie And she crowned her Princess of Magical Friendship Sparkle My, it was a heartfelt sensation 6 Now we keep these Elements inside our hearts in this nation All :12 Elements of Virtue Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:Songs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Group songs Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Children's songs